Soft Silken and Shiny
by Hanka K
Summary: What would happen if Light awoke to the sensation of something exquisitely soft, sweet scented and - black?


Hi! This story just popped into my head one morning and I knew I _had to_ put it down. Hope you like it as much as I do ;-)

Huge thanks to the best beta reader in the world - _Flash Gator_ - who has been a great help, and without whom this story would be a much more awkward read. Thanks again!

**disclaimer:** Death Note is mine (in a very happy alternative universe)

**warnings:** slight fetish ;)

* * *

**Soft, ****Silken and SHINY**

Light awoke to the sensation of something exquisitely soft pressed against the side of his face.

Something soft and deliciously scented. Pushing his head more firmly against the silky softness, he purred, unwilling to move one inch from the embrace of the sweet aroma.

If only Ryuuzaki let him sleep in more often. He felt like a member of the living dead after the unending weeks of Kira-hunting.

Refusing to think about such gruesome things, he made himself relax and, snuggling closer, placed his hand right in the middle of the soft, heavenly smelling material.

''MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm'' he yawned, breathing deeply into the scent. Truly delicious. Unable to stop himself, he let the silky strands flow between his fingers repeatedly, again and again.

(And again.)

Come to think of it, the smell was somewhat familiar. Not that he could point out anything that smelled exactly like this, it was a completely indescribable, incomparable fragrance.

But the feelings that came with it…

Yes, he had definitely smelt this aroma before.

But did that matter, now that he had the chance to actually touch, and caress, and pet, and nuzzle and fondle and breath in, in, in (and, alas, out)?

No, it did not matter, Light decided. And, feeling inexorably content, cracked one eye open to reward himself with another sensory perception.

Black.

Well, d'uh. Feeling foolish Light withdrew his head by a few reluctant centimetres.

Black.

And moving!

AND OH MY GOD IT COULDN'T BE

''Raito-kun, are you quite finished?''

- L, COULD IT?

''It's very kind of you, Raito-kun, to wake me up with a massage,'' L (for yes it _was_ L) stated.

''Y-you're w-welcome'' muttered someone, and Light was astonished to hear his own voice, as he was feeling completely petrified at the moment.

''I will make sure to note down that interesting mouth-technique for future use'',continued Ryuuzaki matter-of-factly, and Light knew there and then that he was finished.

* * *

Sitting before the gleaming monitor, Light pretended to continue his work on the Kira case. In actual fact, his entire mind was fixed on _not_ looking at Ryuuzaki's head.

Which he wasn't.

…Even though the turned-down contrast on his monitor gave him a pretty good reflection of Ryuuzaki's perfect, spiky, black mane. Perfect, spiky, SHINY, black mane.

Which he wasn't watching.

Damn.

This kind of thing, it happened to other people. He had never had problems with this! It was others who were supposed to stare at _him_ and salivate in frustration and envy!!

And still he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about this morning, the wonderful feeling of L's head pressed against his own cheek, the hair soft and smooth and silky… How come he never saw it before!?

He would give anything to relive the moment once again, L lying next to him, silent and complacent and maybe this time he would turn around, smile and give -

''- Raito-kun going to move, or will I be forced to manhandle him into coming with me to the kitchen?''

It wasn't going to happen, was it? Light sighed dejectedly, padding behind L to the kitchen, listening to the indecently merry jingles of the chain.

And he would like to see anyone blame him for sneaking an appreciating glance from behind when L bent over to the lowest shelf in the fridge.

* * *

Standing in front of the unfortunately opaque shower screen, Light squinted in at the misty outlines, feeling gloomy. It had been a few days and all his careful exploration seemed to have achieved was……absolutely nothing.

It was ridiculous! HE was the expert in these matters! He knew other, better people, hundreds of them! It just wasn't fair that L, the antisocial bastard, should suddenly hold such a power over him.

And yet, here was Light, in all his experienced glory, helpless in front of a shower, wishing desperately to be inside with said bastard, wishing to _see_!

That would do it, he knew. Ryuuzaki would hardly be able to hide anything from him in there. There would be no awkward questions, no pretending. Just truth!

But no! Mister top three detectives in the world always showered alone, coming out of the shower wrapped safely in a towel with his damned toilet bag pinched between his thumb and forefinger, leaving the shower pristine, perfumed and

Empty.

Oh how the mighty have fallen, Light's reflection smiled at its owner bitterly.

One word. One word from Ryuuzaki would be all he needed to mend the shameful pieces of himself that weren't whole.

Somehow he knew he would never again find such perfection. There was only one chance.

But he knew L would never fulfil Light's desire. Undoubtedly the wretched detective would come up with some crazy theory as how this was dangerous for L seeing as Light was the main Kira-case suspect or some other laughable trash…

Yet, there was the possibility that he would give in. The distant, feeble chance of feeling the softness again, of smelling the sweet scent.

And this time it could belong to him too!

The shower stopped. The scuffing sound of towel on flesh, the clatter of bottles. Zipper.

Light swallowed.

And there he was. Wrapped in a towel, holding in his mind the secret to Light's happiness or damnation.

Light swallowed again. Cleared his throat for good measure, and asked:

''Ryuuzaki, what shampoo brand do you use?''

* * *

AN:

Come on, you didn't believe Light fell for L, did you? I mean, his ego is sooooooooo big, this would be a much more probable result of any hair fetish. I bet Light would rather die than admit L has better hair. Which he has :)

So did I got you, or could you smell the twist a mile away? Let me know!


End file.
